


Sick Madison=Protective Jefferson

by Skylarksky509



Series: Hamilton One-Shots and X Readers [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And Doesn't Happen, Don't Freak Out at the Last Tag, Drinking and Being Drunk (Mentioned), I Promise it Isn't Bad, James Madison Is Sick, Kissing? (Mentioned), M/M, Short One Shot, Thoughts of Cheating (Mentioned), gets kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylarksky509/pseuds/Skylarksky509
Summary: Lookie Lookie. Its a Jeffmads oneshot. This is super short because I just wanted something simple and quick to post. (akaiwantedtowritesometingshortinpenlol) The next story will either be like this again or an actual long story. Depends on what I finish first.





	Sick Madison=Protective Jefferson

**Author's Note:**

> Lookie Lookie. Its a Jeffmads oneshot. This is super short because I just wanted something simple and quick to post. (akaiwantedtowritesometingshortinpenlol) The next story will either be like this again or an actual long story. Depends on what I finish first.

James Madison's POV

I was peacefully sleeping in my room after completing mid-terms. I had gotten sick again and Thomas, my boyfriend, confined me to my bed like he does every time I get sick. With this he usually gets the air mattress and sleeps on that or he sleeps in a chair with his head on the bed. He always looked cute when I woke up to him asleep on the bed near my waist. I also knew he had bad sleep when he wasn't able to hug someone or something. It was absolutely adorable to me.

Anyways, I was sleeping peacefully while Thomas was hanging out in the living room doing some unknown thing, when a loud rushed knock sounds on the door waking me up and freaking out Thomas. I quickly sit up but probably was to fast as my body is launched into a harsh coughing fit. I barely heard my bedroom door open as Thomas crept in.

"Jemmy, are you alright?" He comes to my side and starts rubbing my back to aid my coughing fit's end.

A few tears run down my face as my whole body hurt but Thomas swiftly kisses them away. "I-I think I'm good."

"Alright. I'm going to go talk to whoever's at the door. Please stay here." He says, standing with a small worried look on his face that was because of my harsh coughing fit.

"O-Okay I'll be here."

Thomas leaves the room and shut the door until there is a smudge left open meaning I could hear what goes on in the living room.

Thomas Jefferson's POV

I open the dorm door to find the culprit of the loud knocking was none other than Alexander Hamilton. A cold scowl finds its way to replace my previously worried look. 

"What do you want that permits you to bang on my door bothering James's sleep." I growl.

"Well I was dared to knock loudly on your door and then kiss you but there is no way I am kissing you. I had to come over here anyways though." He drunkenly slurs. 

"Go back to your dorm, ya drunk." I say and slam the door shut on the drunk Alexander.

I sigh and head back to James' room to find him starring at the doorway with clearly bad thoughts running through his head due to his glossy eyes. 

"Jemmy ?" I snap him out of his thoughts. He sticks his arm out in a "I need a hug get over here now" motion. He clearly couldn't form proper words without coughing or being overly emotional. I, however, happily oblige and walk over to his bed and wrap my arms around his body.

His arms wrapping around my upper back, pulling me closer.

"I-I hear-rd what Hamilton sa-aid." He starts crying. "I thought he was going to k-kiss you for a second th-here."

I hug him tighter as my shoulder starts to feel damp. James was always super emotional when sick but it was because he didn't feel well and was grumpy. I always knew how to deal with it though.

"It's okay. I wouldn't let that guy ever kiss me. It disgusts me that someone dared him to. A part of me thought he was going to as well but I shut that down quickly. It's okay." I comfort.

He hiccups and I adjust myself so I am comfortable on the bed and he is in my lap.

"Shhhhhh....." I cradle him. "How bout we get some sleep and then we can plot something against Hamilton. You're too sick and tired right now."

He nods and adjusts himself on my lap. With that, he quickly falls asleep. 

'awe.' I stare longingly at James before going to sleep myself. "Goodnight..."


End file.
